


Intruder

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, It's cool beans I promise, Not really rape, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Totally spoiled the story but whatever, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chill went through your body when you flicked up the light switch only for nothing to happen.<br/>You repeat to yourself that everything is okay. <br/>Maybe Dan forgot to pay the light bill. You reach in your purse and pull out your cell phone. You switch on the flashlight and make your way to the living room. You set your things down and light a nearby candle.</p>
<p>All of a sudden a hand covers your mouth and wraps around your waist. </p>
<p>You scream into the hand and instantly begin to struggle, but the intruder was much stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

_Hey this is Dan-_

  
You hung up, a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach forming. That was the fifth time you called Dan, all went straight to voicemail. All of the Grumps hadn't heard from him at all that day.

You try to recall the day, but it was all a blur from not getting nearly enough sleep last night.

  
Was Dan with you last night? Yes.

  
Was he there when you went to the bathroom in the middle of the night? You can't remember.

  
Was he there when you woke up?

  
You sigh in frustration. You can't remember that either.

  
You pulled into the apartment's parking garage and make your way to your unofficial parking spot. Your heart fell into your stomach; Dan's car wasn't in it's usual spot.

  
After failing to reach him on his phone once more, you leave him an urgent message. A deadly mixture of fear, anger and frustration.

  
"Dan it's _____. Where are you? I'm getting worried. Call me back as soon as you get this, okay?"

  
Making your way through the garage, a wave of paranoia rushed over you. Your heart racing, eyes darting in every direction. You feel someone watching you and quickly look over your shoulder.

Nothing.

  
The sound of a car door slam startled you and you practically jump out of your skin. Speed walking to the elevators, you quickly mashed the close door button.

  
Even in the enclosed elevator, you couldn't shake the feeling that you weren't alone.

* * *

 

  
A chill went through your body when you flicked up the light switch only for nothing to happen.  
You repeat to yourself that everything is okay. Maybe Dan forgot to pay the light bill. You reach in your purse and pull out your cell phone. You switch on the flashlight and make your way to the living room. You set your things down and light a nearby candle.

  
All of a sudden a hand covers your mouth and wraps around your waist. You scream into the hand and instantly begin to struggle, but the intruder was much stronger. You stomp down on their foot and they groan in pain, grip loosening. You manage to escape and you quickly spin around and punch the person in a throat. They groan and you make a dash for door.

  
But they're faster and roughly grab your arm. You fly back and are shoved onto the floor. The intruder stands over to you. A sinister game began where you try to crawl away only to be pulled back. Tears are streaming down your face and the lump of fear in your throat prevented you from making any sounds except whimpers.  
The intruder flips you onto your back and spreads your legs. You gather up the energy to cry out when the intruder pulls out a switchblade.

  
Please, please don't do this please God you can't tell if your speaking or thinking too loud. The intruder slides beween your legs. Rough hands grab at your chin and force you to look. You blink away the tears and look your assailant in the eyes.

  
He's wearing a black ski mask that covers everything but his eyes. His look lingers before moving his hand from your chin you your neck, not choking but a firm squeeze. The other hand wielding the switchblade cut a slit up your skirt and ripped your underwear off of your body.

  
He stuffed the panties in your mouth and you bite back a moan. His fingers bury themselves inside you and you gasp. They move roughly and a dark chuckle bubbles from the man, delighted to see how aroused you are.

  
The intruder removes his hand from your neck to pull out his cock. You start to crawl and he didn't like that. He removed his fingers and his hand flew to your hair. You both rise, he on his feet and you on your knees. He rips your panties from your mouth and forces his cock in.

  
He thrust into your mouth to the back of your throat. You gag and he pulls you off. A trail of spit lingered from the head of his cock to your mouth. Glancing up at him, his eyes half lid and biting his lip. You lean forward and your tounge sweeps over the slit. He hissed and pushed you down on your hands and feet.

  
You try to crawl away and are yanked back. He shoves his cock in you and you bite your lip. He thrust in and out. You clamp your eyes shut.  
Fuck it feels so good you're crying and desperate to rub your aching clit. He weaves one hand into your hair while the other pushes up your skirt. A strike against your butt causes you to cry out. The pleasure of his cock mixed with the pain of pulling your hair and spanks where too much.

  
You were close and he can feel it. He lets go of your hair and leans. You gasp as you feel his fingers rub your clit in rough circles.

  
"You gonna cum? You gonna cum for me, you little fucking slut? God you love my cock going to and out of your tight pussy. Love it, kinky little whore." he whispers darkly in your ear.

  
Your hearing gets fuzzy as you you cum hard. You bite at your shirt to cover up your moans and screams.   
"Fuck yes yes yes God please yes." you moan into your shirt.

You gasp as he pulled out of you and force you onto your knees again. He strokes his cock quickly as his breathing hitches.

  
"Open your fucking mouth."

  
Your head was swimming with post orgasmic bliss, happily opening your mouth. You look him in his big brown eyes with hunger.

  
He groaned loudly as he came in thick white ropes onto your face and waiting tounge. You swallow and wipe your mouth.

  
He gets down to meet you and removes his ski mask.

  
"_____?" Dan asks, looking in your eyes with worry.

  
"Hm?" you ask, dreamily

  
"Are you okay?"

  
You smile wide and nod.

  
"Where did that come from?" you ask.He laughs.

  
"I just remembered you mentioning it'd be hot if I did it."

  
You lean forward and kiss him deeply.

  
"Are you okay? I never thought you'd do it."

  
"Sorry I kind of gave myself away looking at you, but I had to make sure you knew it was me." Dan said sheepishly.

  
"Sorry I kicked your ass." you say with a laugh

  
You both yawn and make your way to the bedroom. After stripping, you cuddle in bed together.

  
"Well I guess I owe you know, huh?" you ask.

  
"Mhm."

  
"Do you have anything in mind?"

  
He pauses to think.

  
"Can I call you Brian?"

  
You punch him in the stomach playfully.

* * *

 

**Heyyyyy. I really hope you guys like this. I only recently started watching Game Grumps and obviously I've fallen for Dan. This was just a little idea I had. Sorry if there's errors, but I'm too lazy to proof read.**   
**Hopefully some of you guys have this kink too.**


End file.
